Holy Guacamole
by Joe Joe McFearson
Summary: It is a week before halloween and Beast Boy won't stop scaring the other titans. Raven put a stop to it. Permanently. Dun Dun DUN! BBRae only in way later chappys though.
1. The Blarg that started it all

Disclaimer: I 'sob' don't…. own the titans! waahhhh!

I am a crazy person who writes very odd things! No flames please! This story is very……. different.

blargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblarg!

Raven got up with a headache. It was a week from Halloween and Beast Boy kept scaring the crud out of everyone in the tower. He would jump out from corners or change from fly mode to human mode right in front of you. No one had escaped the wrath of Beast Boy.

"Ugh, I hope Beast Boy has gotten over his scaring craze." She said.

As if on cue Beast Boy popped out and scared her.

"Augh!" Raven yelled as most of the lights down the hall broke.

"Umm guess I should go get the light bulbs like I do every time?" Beast Boy said as he trotted off to the light bulb closet. (A/N They had to keep one because she broke about 15 every time he scared her.)

"Wow Raven we're nearly out of light bulbs. _Again."_

""It's your fault you know. Scaring me every time I walk out into the hall way."

"I know but it's so much fun." He said as he finished putting in the new light bulbs "Well see ya later." He ran off.

"I have got to make it even with him. He keeps scaring the crud out of me! Where is he now?" she said as she opened her communicator and saw a little dot on the edge of the roof.

_On the roof._

"Ho Hum maybe I should stop scaring Raven. She might kill me if I don't and I don't want to die because of a stupid holiday scare fest." Beast Boy said as he dangled his legs off the tower.

Just when he finished saying that Raven appeared behind him. She then crept up behind him as quietly as she could.

"Blarg!"

"Augh! HOLY GUACAMOLEEEEEeeee." He yelled as he jumped. (Unfortunately he jumped off the tower.)

" Beast Boy you stupid idiot! Change into a bird!"

**THUD**

"Oh my god." was all Raven could say as a small pool of blood formed around Beast Boy.

(A/n Oooooooooo Cliff hanger! what will I think of next! Muhahahaha!

Please Rate! and Review!)


	2. Am I really?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Hey It's me the crazy guy. Just asking for no flames. And this is a very different fic so watch out.

blargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblarg

Cyborg was at a movie and Robin was with Star

They were sitting in the den when they saw a green blur go falling pas the window.

"GUACAMOLEEEEEE!"

"Umm what was that?" The masked teen said out loud.

"I do not know." Star said.

Ten seconds later a flash of black went flying past at about 90 miles per hour.

"Umm what was that?" The masked teen said out loud.

"I do not know." Star said.

"Umm Déjà vu."

"Yes."

Then ten seconds after that Robin's communicator went off. He opened it to find a sobbing Raven on the other line.

"Raven what's up?" He said in a concerned voice.

"BB 'sob' roof…. Blarg….. Guacamole….. splat! WAAAAAAHH!" was all that she could splutter out. The windows all started breaking.

"Raven! Get a hold of yourself! And explain what happened!" He yelled.

"Can't describe just look." she sobbed as she pointed the communicator at the stiff AKA Beast Boy.

"HOLY pshhhhh" He yelled as he snapped his communicator shut and ran down stairs to the lifeless body. Starfire clinging to him and sobbing all the way. They all gathered around as Cy showed up.

"Hey what are you guys doing? Well whatever I'm going to go play video games with BB."

Raven and Star busted into tears at the sound of his name. Even their heroic leader let out a sniffle.

"Uhhhh what did I miss?"

They parted so he could see a limp Beast Boy.

"Uhh Uhhh Waaaaaaaaah!"

**Four Days after the Death two after the funeral.**

"Are we gonna get a titan?" the sorceress said.

"I don't know maybe we could be a team of four."

"Oh ok whatever I'm going to my room." She said as she walked off.

"Hey Cy" she said as she passed him.

"Hey Raven"

"Hey Star" she said as she passed her too.

"Hello friend Raven"

"Hey grey translucent looking Beast Boy"

"Hey Raven"

"WHAT THE HECK!" she yelled as she turned around to see a ghost of Beast Boy.

"What? I get up every morning at this hour."

"Aren't you …. 'gulp' dead?"

"No what are you talking about."

"But…. your dead!"

"Dude no I'm not. I'll prove it. If I am dead why can you see me?

"Well duh I'm a half demon."

"Oh ya, I'm still not dead though! Hugh!" He yelled as he tried to lean on the wall and passed through it.

"You are too."

"Am I really dead? Or did you just mess with the walls."

"To prove to you you're dead lets go to the others."

"ok"

**In the main room**

They walked in while Robin, Star, and Cyborg were watching a movie.

"Go Dance in front of all them and see if they can see you."

"Umm ok." as he walked in front of them and danced. He danced and danced and danced. "This isn't working!"

"What? Who said that!" Cyborg yelled.

"Shut up Cy it was probably the movie."

"I could of sworn I could hear Beast Boy's little voice."

"We all do man we all do."

blargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblarg

Woot! another chappy down! Go me! Review Review Review!


	3. Mr T has lots of jobs

Disclaimer: Don't own Titan's or Mr. T

Woo! I now proclaim myself a insane pyro!

Thanks to reviewers! Now on with the story.

blargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblarg

**1 day before Halloween**

Trouble was brewing in the titan tower. Raven was acting strange and a dead Beast Boy floating around that only one titan can see. With Halloween edging closer and closer he decided to do some pranking.

Beast Boywas dead and what was the first idea that came into his mind? Pranking! (What else! duh)

"So what came ghosts do? They can hold stuff. They can scare people! OO! The best yet! I can possess!" He Beast Boy said in his ghostly form.

"I don't mind if you do as long as you don't possess me." said a shady Raven.

"Ok ok I won't…… I'm gonna possess Robin!"

"Ugh whatever."

**Main Room**

Robin, Star, and Cy were sitting in the couch watching another movie (must be their way of remembering BB). Beast Boy(g) wafted up behind Robin.

'_Ok so what do to possess. THINK! What do they do in the movies? They jump inside them! Oh ya!' _Beast Boy though to himself. Then he tried to jump into Robin. He missed him by a mile.

THUD!

"What was that friend Robin?" Star said as she clutched to him.

"I don't klhrfanfnawge," He said as BB(g) finally landed in him "BLARG!"

"EEP!" The alien said as she walked away from the boy wonder (who was possessed but she didn't know…. YET muhahahahaha!).

"Blarg Blarg Blarg! I am evil! Blarg Blarg Blarg!"

Cyborg on the other hand was just watching them as if they were the movie.

"Man this is so funny! Best movie ever!" (wow was he just reading the caption?)

"Oh dear friend Cyborg please help me get this demon out of Robin!" She yelled as she pulled on his hair until the clump she was pulling came out.

"Ok lets call the exorcist." (Don't own that!)

"Ok look him up in the phone book." Raven said sarcastically as she walked the room.

"Ooo here he is!" she said holding up the phone book in triumph.

After calling him Mr. T the exorcist came over.

"I pity the foo who doesn't tell me where the possessed boy is!" Mr. T said.

"Umm he's over there. The one with the alien pulling on his head."

"Eep." Star said getting off him.

"I pity the foo who won't get out of this boy's body!" Mr. T said after beating the tar out of Robin's possessed body.

"Hey guys what's going on? And why do I have the feeling that I just had the tar beaten out of me? Oh hey Mr. T whats up?" the boy wonder said as he came too. (Beast Boy had vacated his body)

blargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblargblarg!

Ok ppls sorry that chappy was weird! And random. But who doesn't like a nice random fic to soften the mood? R&R please!

Sorry no dancing minions that look like Italien meat balls. No Guacamole. man i love that word. Whatever! review!


	4. Are you that obsessed?

Disclaimer: Don't own the TT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

O and BB has the same powers as Danny Phantom except he can't be seen and change back.

(don't own Danny Phantom either. But... I WILL! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!)

But i need some followers

Well, I got that out of my system on with the story.

Oh Noes! Little mines!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

It was a week after Halloween. Though it was fun for Beast Boy at Halloween, after it was boring being dead and all. He must of pranked Robin, Cyborg and Star 40 billion times. It started with floating stuff around them like pencils and hamsters. Then it escalated to pressing alt f4 while they were on the computer. (A/N If you don't know what that does It automatically closes what your doing. Pretty helpful sometimes.)

Then it got to this.

_Flash Back _

"How's everything going guys?" said Robin

"Just dandy." remarked Raven sarcastically (She knew what was gonna happen next sense she can see BB) "It's not gonna be for you in a second." She said under her breath.

"What?"

"Umm I'm gonna make some chicken stew in a second."

"O Ok"

"Well as much as I want to see the show I'm gonna go meditate."

"What are you talking about the TVs not o..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he was lifted in to the air. "Hey this isn't half bad." he yelled as he soared around the room.

_Splat!_

He slid down the window with a streak of drool sliding down.

"Mann what happened in here?" Coy said as he walked into the room. "AHHHHHH!"

_Splat!_

Same senario.

_End flashback_

Now he was getting bored of being dead. I mean who wouldn't. Just then he heard muffled noises coming from Raven's room. He could tell it was Robin talking. He fazed through the wall to see.

"Ok I know you knew what was gonna happen there. You said I can't stay for the show and then it all happened! So you must know!" Robin half said half yelled.

"Wow you sound more obsessed with this than with Slade." Raven snidly remarked.

"ohh burn! eep!" BB said as he let it slip.

"What the heck was that!" Robin said

"I am your conscience! Blarblargblargblarg!"

"No your not! I'm calling Ghost Busters!"

"When something weird! In your neighbor hood! Who you gonna call? GHOST BUSTERS! etc !" (all I know)

"eep better go!"

"yes you better" whispered Raven.

**Later**

"Guys I'm getting creeped out by this ghosty thing around here!" Robin said in a very not Robin like voice.

"Is that not Robin?" Starfire said to Cyborg.

"I think he's afraid of ghosts... Blarg!" Cy yelled as he ran out the door clearly possessed.

**Later later**

Cyborg woke up on the side of the road in a hula skirt and coconut bra. A ukilalile was hovering next to him plucking out a Hawaiian tune.

"Holy Moly!" he yelled running back.

The ukilalile was still hovering then it started snickering.

"Ok Raven fess up I know you know about this!" Robin now accompanyied by Cyborg stood in front of her.

The alarm went off.

'Whew saved by the annoying Teen Titans theme.' (i hope i didn't hurt anyones feelings!)

**Later Later and did I mention Later?**

"Muhahahaha you will never stop me Teen Titans!" yelled the mad man standing near the corner. (You never know if there will be more then one mad men in this area.)

"Umm "If you haven't noticed your surrounded." Raven said dryly.

"Or am I!" He yelled whiping out a rocket launcher from no where.

"I do not want to know where that came from." Cyborg said

"You can't stop me! Hey wait! what's happening?" He said as the rocket launcher floated out of his hands. "Come back here!" SLAP "OW!" PUNCH! "OWIE!" KICK TO THE YOU KNOW WHERE! "mommy!" The Titans just watched as the bad guy was getting his butt whooped when nobody was there. Raven was the only one who knew it was gonna happen.

**Ten seconds later**

The mad man was wraped up in a telephone cord and the rocket launcher was floating away.

"I've always wanted one of these!" Beast Boy said forgeting the other Titans around.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oh Noes more little mines!

well thats the end of my story for now.

kinda random but thats the way i like it! Please read and review! No Flaming!


	5. Rocket Launchers and customs

Disclaimer: Don't own TT! Blarg!

I am so crazy! CRAZY like a coconut!

Oh did I mention……. BLARG!

more little mines! so unsafe!

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Beast boy way walking around with a rocket launcher. The other titans were weirded out because a rocket launcher was floating around and talking, except for Raven of course!

"Umm guys. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" squeaked the masked leader.

"Isn't this an usual custom for you? Aren't all firearms supposed to do that?" Starfire also squeaked out.

"Noooo. And also…. DUCK!" screamed Cyborg.

"Ahhhh!" they all screamed after he yelled that.

"Quack quack!" said the duck walking past.

"Ugh!"

**LATER!**

"Why is that rocket launcher following us home? And why is Raven so quiet? She usually has lots of sarcastic comments to say." Cyborg said.

"Because I want to be quiet and eat my snack." Raven replied in a monotone.

"What's your snack?"

"Cheese and……….. Quackers." She said snidely.

"Ugghhh!"

**LATER! LATER!**

"Raven you have some explaining to do!" Their masked leader yelled.

"Ok ok I'll tell you! BeastboysghosthascomebacktohauntusandI'mgoingtomyroom. Ok simple enough." and with that she departed.

"What? Cyborg slow the tape you have on your arm down and we will watch it again."

"Ok, here it is." grinning he handed it to him.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Ok sorry really random weird and short chappy. I'll make a better next chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers! woot! Blarg whatever! R&R!


End file.
